Compounds represented by formulas (A) to (C), which are structurally relevant to the compound of the present invention, are disclosed in Patent documents 1 to 3.

In formula (A), X2 represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-8 alkyl group or the like.
Y2 represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-8 alkyl group or the like.
R6 represents a phenyl group, cyano group, C1-4 alkyl group or the like.
R7 represents a hydrogen atom, C1-4 alkyl group or the like.
R8 and R9 independently represents a hydrogen atom, C1-3 alkyl group or the like.
R10 represents a halogen atom or C1-4 alkyl group.

In formula (B), X3 represents a chlorine atom, bromine atom, or methyl group.
Y3 represents a chlorine atom, bromine atom, or methyl group.
R11 represents an ethyl group or n-propyl group.
R12 represents an ethyl group.

In formula (C), one of X4 and Y4 represents a nitrogen atom or nitrogen oxide, and the other one represents CR (wherein R represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom or the like), or both X4 and Y4 represent a nitrogen atom.
Z1 represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom or the like.
R13 represents an alkyl group, alkenyl group or the like.
R14 represents a benzyloxymethyl group or the like, in which the phenyl ring of the benzyl moiety is optionally substituted with a C1-4 alkoxy group.
R15 and R16 do not simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom, and when both of them are not a hydrogen atom, they independently represents a hydrogen atom, C1-3 alkyl group or the like, provided that the number of carbon atoms of the combination of them does not exceed 4.
R17 represents a C1-4 alkyl group, C3-6 cycloalkyl group or the like.